Make-Believe Fun with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Make-Believe Fun wih Barney is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang released on July 9, 1991. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the Backyard Gang on a make-believe places including Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Howie (Joesph Gordon-Lewett) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tinkerputt's Dancing Toy Robots Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #The Airplane Song #Down By the Station #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Mac and Cheese #The French Fries and Chicken Stripes Song #The Hamburgers Song #Pumpernickel #Welcome to Barney's Ice Cream Shop #I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Ice Cream Sundae Song #The Ice Cream Sandwich Song #The Ice Cream Milkshake Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Row, Row, Your Boat) #I'd Love to Sail #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #Friendship Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Looby Loo #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #In the Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #The Rainbow Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen to the Mocking Bird #Listen #The Five Senses Song #Taking Turns #The More We Share Together #When You Have a Ball #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #The Mulberry Bush #Clean Up #The Clean Up Clock #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "The Queen of Make-Believe". During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from some 1991 Backyard Gang videos and some Season 1 episodes. *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *The version of I Love You is silimar to the one from Barney In Concert and Season 1. This version uses a mix of arrangements from Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version (same speed as Season 1's version) and My Party with Barney's version (same speed as Season 1's version). *Whenbthe kids say "Yay!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Before the song "It's a Great Day", Barney comes to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *After the song "Just Imagine", Baby Bop arrive at the backyard, and greet Barney and the Backyard Gang, and then, BJ arrives. *When Baby Bop arrives at the backyard, and greet Barney and the Backyard Gang, Baby Bop's "Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the Backyard Gang, the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except it was pitched down to -4 and the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -4. Also, the sound clips are mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice. *When BJ arrives at the backyard, and greet Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang, the sound of "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe, the sound of What's Going on?! was taken from the new materiel of "Barney Safety", and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense Sational Day" *The country in London, England where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the Backyard Gang go including a big double decker city tour bus ride, and visit a castle that is used in this home video is called *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney uses his magic his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. *The magic where Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head used in this home video was also seen in "Going Places!". *When Baby Bop, BJ, & the Backyard Gang shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the kids's "Wow!" was taken from "The Exercise Circus!"(when the marching band clothes appear on Barney and the kids). And they also shout "Wow!" along with Baby Bop and BJ. *When Barney says "All Aboard!" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids get on the big London, England double decker city bus tour, *When Barney says "Is everybody ready?" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids start driving big London, England double decker city bus tour, *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the Backyard Gang scream while the airplane is flying too fast, and started landing, Barney's scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Baby Bop's scream is the same scream from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" (when Barney and the kids accidently scare Baby Bop), BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Toad's scream from "A Toadally Magical Adventure" (when the blocks almost fall on him, but he runs away), Amy's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest!" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), Tina's scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"),, Luci's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Tina tells him there is a bug in his sack), Derek's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur is running away from the hand-like thing, which is about to grab him), Adam's scream is the same as Mr. Krabs's from "Whelk Attack" (when the whelck swallows him), except it was pitched up to +3, and Jeffery's scream is the same as Spongebob's scream from Scardy Pants" (when Patrick scares SpongeBob with his glasses), except it was pitched down to -6. Quotes